robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Firestorm/Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox)
Firestorm was a yellow and red wedge-shaped robot armed with a front-hinged flipper. It was a long time competitor on Robot Wars, and had a lot of success, reaching three Grand Finals, two other Semi-Finals, and winning the Commonwealth Carnage tournament in Extreme 2. Firestorm was always a very quick and agile robot, it maintains this level of agility and speed in-game. Appearance and Armament Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox) is one of four Robot Wars video games that Firestorm featured in. This game was based on Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1, the concurrent Extreme series to Series 5. The Firestorm is based on the Firestorm incarnation from this series: Firestorm 3. It is named Firestorm 3, it was equipped with the correct flipper, and maintains its trademark paintjob that was present on all of the Firestorm machines (except for Firestorm 2, which has an inversed paintjob). The robot keeps its agility and speed, like what is shown from the real life counterpart, however, it is much taller than the real life Firestorm, the flipper isn't as powerful (it can't even self-right the robot very well), the armour isn't as strong, and the robot can't lift its front up for a more prominent flip, to allow the robot to flip another out of the arena. Strategies Using Firestorm 3 Firestorm 3 has fairly weak armour in the game, so avoiding any really damaging weapons whenever possible is a very useful tactic. The robot struggles to get underneath others to use the flipper, but using the flipper to flip others that can't self-right is a viable tactic. Also, the power of Firestorm 3 can be used to push other robots around. Against Firestorm 3 Due to its high speed, Firestorm 3 will often drive erratically. This means that on arenas with open sides or the pit, staying still and letting Firestorm 3 rebound into one of these works. Firestorm 3 can't self-right very easily at all in-game, so trying to flip Firestorm 3 will prove a good tactic, especially as it has a high ground clearance. Also, as it has very weak armour, attempting to damage Firestorm 3, using whatever weapon, should easily make the armour peel away. Differences from Real Life *The robot is taller in-game than real life. *The flipper isn't as powerful in the game. *The armour in the game is considerably weaker than it is in real life. *The robot cannot rear up and lift up its front to improve its flip in the game, though it could in real life. *The robot's rear end is rounded rather than an angular inverted wedge, and the wheels are not visible. *The robot has real difficulty self-righting when flipped in-game, as opposed to the real robot's reliable self-righting capabilities. *The robot's wheels are small and concealed inside the chassis, and provide far worse manouverability than the real Firestorm. *The ground clearance at the front is higher than in real life. *When Firestorm is flipped over in-game, one can see a third wheel in front linking the cause of the robot's high front ground clearance. Category:TV series robots in Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox)